rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Draedis Inspirations
Character inspirations for Draedis (Exalted Campaign): My knowledge of fiction and culture is fairly limited. But here are some possibilities. 1. Marcus Pullo & Lucius Vorenus from HBO's Rome. These two were probably the top inspirations for the character: they're Roman soldiers who for a while leave the legions and find it difficult to adjust back into civilian life, pushing them onto a dark path and involvement in the underworld. The story of a family lost and vengeance against a crime boss is also in that series, although the details and endings are rather different. 2. Dak'kon's Karach Blade from Planescape: Torment. This is the closest I can think of to Tvuedvouar; it's a sword which (as I recall) is formed out of the thought, spiritual discipline and will of its bearer. In PST this is specific to one wielder and based on his species (Githzerai), as opposed to collecting thoughts. 3. Numerous anti-heroes seeking redemption. One that leaps to mind is Angel the ex-vampire from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and then its spin-off series. Similar to Angel, Draedis is haunted by the memories and thoughts of what he's done and the evil he could do. Like Angel for one period of the series, Draedis no longer trusts himself and wants to work for others – even if those others are in many ways less powerful or skilled – so he doesn't have to rely on his own judgment. 4. There are a fair number of characters who are both warriors and, in some sense, introspective philosophers. I'll nominate RA Salvatore's Drizzt Do'urden as the specific for this one, since among RPGers that name would be well known and the style of the introspective paragraphs in Draedis' story are similar to what I remember of Drizzt's reflective interludes (though it's been a long while since I read the books). 5. Since Exalted has a somewhat Eastern feel, I see Draedis' wanderings as being somewhat akin to a traveling monk's. He wandered with little except maps and ragged clothes through nature, wilderness, and remote towns, going to shrines and seeking enlightenment through meditation and tranquility while living off the land. Keep in mind though that he had to do this twice: this isn't someone who has found enlightenment, just arrested his descent. 6. Although it's about as far from the Exalted world as you could imagine, a fair amount of the inspiration for the details of the underworld and the drug use were gleaned from the HBO show The Wire. Finally, not really counting as a fictional character inspiration per se, there's a bit on inspiration from myself, as I suspect there is with most roleplaying characters. A substantial part of the character's surface psychology is based on fiction, cliches, and observation. But a lot of the deeper psychology is based on things I've glimpsed as other alternatives, or on other reactions to things I understand. This is a man who lost his way, and drifted off into darkness; a man who was pummeled by life and broke; a man who broke and directed that anger outwards; and a man who reforged himself, but in a way weaker and lacking trust or confidence in the self. His view of life and death changes, but in a very pessimistic, nihilistic manner. So essentially, while most people roleplay an idealized version of themselves or what they'd like to be, here's my chance to not be stable, to break, and to explore a more dystopian psychology. Category:Teager's Game